Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 053
"Jet Black Wings!!" is the fifty-third chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga This chapter was first printed December 21, 2013 in the 2/2014 issue of the V Jump magazine. Summary Akiza trembles from the shock of the Shadow Sense, whispering Yusei's name. Sect reiterates that when he hits Yusei with his Sense, he also hits the Duel Priestess in the temple. He comments that he can't wait to see how long Akiza holds up. Yusei sadly asks if Sect had to drag Akiza into this. He thinks that if that's how things stand, he'll just have to end this Ritual; this Turbo Duel; ASAP. With 3400 LP in comparison to Sect's 4000, Yusei declares his turn and draws a card. He Summons the Tuner monster, "Junk Anchor" and activates its effect, discarding a card in order to perform a Synchro Summon using a "Junk" monster in his Graveyard as the other Material. He chooses "Junk Breaker", and also activates the effect that he discarded as the cost for the effect of "Junk Anchor", drawing two cards since it was sent from his hand to his Graveyard. Then he continues the effect of "Junk Anchor", tuning the Level Tuner with the Level 4 "Junk Breaker". Sect notes that Yusei is Synchro Summoning a Level 6 Synchro Monster, and he wonders if it's "Mighty Warrior", or... Yusei answers his question by chanting "Burst from the event horizon! Champion of gravity! Gravity Warrior!" Sect scoffs as he recognizes the monster. Yusei explains that when he Summons "Gravity Warrior", he raises its ATK by 500 for each card that Sect controls. Sect has "Acid Hell Fly" and one Set card, so "Gravity Warrior" gains 1000 ATK, rising to 3100 with "Power Gravitation". Yusei declares that on this attack he'll hit Sect with the full weight of their bond. Sect just mutters, "Whatever" while Jack looks on impassively. Yusei orders the attack of "Gravity Warrior", and he suddenly disappears, having managed to get behind Sect's Duel Runner. Sect realizes that Yusei is using the Turbo Stream, and Yusei reminds Sect that they learned this together; "Cross Sense". Speeding up using Sect's turbo stream, he begins to pass him... And Sect smiles, relaxing his grip on his controls and decelerating. Sect laughs at Yusei's shock, asking him if he's going to attack. "Gravity Warrior" slashes through "Acid Hell Fly" with "Grand Cross", and Sect activates a Trap Card, "Reverse Damage", negating the destruction of "Acid Hell Fly" and halving the battle damage from 1600 to 800, reducing him to 3200 LP. He laughs, commenting that he spent a lot of time training with Yusei, and he knows more about Cross Sense than Yusei does; including its weak point. He explains that Cross Sense is a counterattack that harnesses his opponent's Sense through the turbo stream, and reasons that in that case, why should Sect help Yusei out by boosting his own Sense? He licks his fingertip and states that he's broken Yusei's Cross Sense, shocking Yusei to his core. He laughs, commenting that Yusei should have seen his face and tells him to wait; there's lots more despair where that came from. Yusei ends his turn. Sect declares his turn and draws, before Summoning a Tuner monster, "Mimic Hell Worm", whose Level changes to match that of a monster that Yusei controls. "Mimic Hell Worm" becomes Level 6, the same as "Gravity Warrior". Yusei realizes that Sect is going to bring out a Level 8 monster, and wonders if it will be what he thinks it is. Sect tunes the Level 2 "Acid Hell Fly" with the Level 6 "Mimic Hell Worm", and chants, "Lord of the flies, you who lead demons! Cast your shadow on this disgusting world! Synchro Summon! Beelze, King of Dark Dragons!" Then Sect reveals the other effect of "Reverse Damage", which inflicts the damage that it reduced to him since the monster that it targeted, "Acid Hell Fly", has left the field. He takes 800 damage, lowering him to 2400 LP, but as Yusei notes, this activates the effect of "Beelze" since Sect took damage; adding that damage to the ATK of "Beelze". "Beelze" rises to 3800 ATK, and Shadow Miasma begins rolling off Sect, as he notes that Yusei just hit him with some really soft Sense. The Miasma explodes into full-blown Sense as Sect grins evilly at Yusei and claims that he'll show him what real Sense is. Shadow Sense begins emitting from his Duel Runner's wheels, and Sect chants, "Darkness! Blackness! Night! Gather here! Dark Armored Sense!" The end result is that Sect has solidified his Sense and wrapped his Duel Runner in it to form giant black wings, much to both Yusei and Jack's surprise. Sect orders "Beelze" to tear "Gravity Warrior" to pieces, and "Beelze" rips "Gravity Warrior" in two with "Beelze Carnival". Sect claims that the dark wings of Sense cut everything, and proves it by slicing the top of the Yusei Go off and cutting deep into Yusei's shoulder. Yusei's LP falls to 2700 as he reflects that the Sense is the strongest he's ever felt and his Duel Runner spins out, Sect observing sarcastically that Yusei couldn't take the heat. Yusei goes into shock and he wonders if he's going to lose, remembering how Sect always used to lose but refused to get discouraged. He was nothing like Yusei, who was always alone. Yusei remembers himself standing to the side, wearing Sect's goggles as Sect was surrounded by a crowd. Suddenly he hears his name being called; Akiza is yelling at him, telling Yusei that he can't give up. Snapping back to his senses, Yusei rights his Duel Runner, and Sect looks scornfully at Akiza, commenting that she ruined everything. He smirks, remembering that Yusei took damage, so that means even more pain for the Duel Priestess. Akiza screams in pain from the Shadow Sense, and cracks begin to run along the sealed Ultimate God's body as Sect observes that it puts him one step closer to resurrecting the Ultimate God. Yusei yells Akiza's name, and Akiza slumps forwards, begging Yusei to save Sect from the shadows. Yusei reflects that he would have lost had it not been for Akiza, and then he realizes that it's not just her, but all the Turbo Duelist's that he's fought, who are the reason that he's kept Dueling. He remembers Jack and Akiza, Crow and Greiger, Leo and Luna, Hunter and Tiger Eyes, and Jean and the Skeleton Knight, Roman Goodwin. Yusei declares that he's not alone now. Sect scoffs, asking if Yusei is saying that his friends saved him, and he tells Yusei that he's too old to be telling himself fairytales. Yusei tells Sect that he is one of his friends too, and Sect tells Yusei to get lost, believing that Yusei is still looking down on him. Sect whines that there is nothing that ticks him off more than Yusei's condescending attitude. Remembering himself in the past, back when he still wore Sect's goggles, Yusei admits that Sect is right; back then he may have done just that. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Sect Ijuin Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 3: Yusei Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Anchor" (0/0) and discards "Card of Compensation" to activate its effect, allowing him to Synchro Summon using itself and a "Junk" monster in his Graveyard. As "Card of Compensation" was sent to the Graveyard from his hand, it activates, letting Yusei draw 2 cards. Yusei tunes his Level 2 "Junk Anchor" with his Level 4 "Junk Breaker" in his Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Gravity Warrior" (2100/1000). "Gravity Warrior's" effect activates, gaining 500 ATK for each card on Sect's field ("Gravity Warrior" 2100/1000 → 3100/1000). Yusei attacks "Acid Hell Fly" (1500/0) with "Gravity Warrior", and Sect activates his face-down "Reverse Damage" to prevent "Acid Hell Fly" from being destroyed by battle and halve his battle damage (Sect 4000 → 3200). Turn 4: Sect Sect Normal Summons "Mimic Hell Worm" (100/300) and activates its effect, letting it become the same Level as a monster on Yusei's field. It becomes the same as "Gravity Warrior", Level 6. Sect tunes his Level 6 "Mimic Hell Worm" with his Level 2 "Acid Hell Fly" to Synchro Summon "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons" (3000/3000). Because "Acid Hell Fly" left the field, "Reverse Damage's" other effect activates, dealing half the battle damage Sect would have taken previously to himself and destroying itself (Sect 3200 → 2400). "Beelze's" effect activates, gaining the same amount of ATK as the damage Sect took ("Beelze" 3000/3000 → 3800/3000). Sect attacks and destroys "Gravity Warrior" with "Beelze" (Yusei 3400 → 2700). Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.